by_the_bladefandomcom-20200214-history
Acheal Guk'Ran
Background Acheal Guk'Ran is a famous admiral of the Nightmarian Army. He has been awarded for several militaristic achievements and is highly respected among the royals as well as the citizens of the Nightmare Realm. He is married to Nayah Guk'Ran, a Shadite woman he met during the Nightmarian-Hollow war when the Nightmare and Shadow Realms were military allies. Acheal had three children with Nayah, triplets named Gregory, Goldy, and Gummy. He is also the Nightmare Queen's younger brother. He is a powerful fighter, caring husband, and loving father with a big heart. Personality Acheal is a very loving, slow-to-anger, joyous, and excitable individual. He is perceived as very childish sometimes due to his excitable nature, despite being such an esteemed man. He has a very friendly and welcoming air to him, which has also being mistaken for naivete. Acheal has been labeled by many as a "friendly giant" or a "giant golden teddy bear," which are testaments to both his size and warm attitude. Since his childhood, Acheal has been known for his tendencies of random hugs or kisses and sudden excited outbursts. He is often seen with a giddy smile, regardless of what he may be feeling at the moment. One of Acheal's weaknesses is that his joyous demeanor can be used as a facade or front to hide what may actually be troubling him. He has been known to lie about his true emotions in fear of snapping or scaring someone away. He also does this in a sort of defense mechanism, forcing himself to smile to ignore any negativity he may be enduring. Acheal believes that it is okay to show one's emotions, but hardly ever applies this principle to himself. This is intensified when a situation concerns someone he truly cares about. Acheal, similar to a Shen'Kar, cares deeply for his family members. He devotes himself to loving and protecting each of his family members with his life. Since his sister Kanari married the Nightmare King, Jack, Acheal has learned to love Jack not as a brother in law, but as a brother as if they were blood relatives. Acheal has stated several times to several different relatives that he would lay down his life for them in a heartbeat without hesitation. Appearance Acheal has a very tall, bulky, large and muscular build, large arms, a small gut, though his abs are clearly visible, and a barrel chest. He has a curly and wavy hair that minutely hangs between his eyes. He also has a thick beard that matches the color of the inner fur of his ears. The outfit that Acheal normally wears is an Earth Realm inspired sleeveless shirt/jacket combo with a hood. Underneath the jacket is a white sleeveless shirt with a red stripe down the center that is split down the middle with a black line. He also dons dark grey pants with a Nightmarian cut just below the waistband that reveals the top of his thighs and red bracelets on each of his wrists. Acheal also has his admiral armor that he wears during the Nightmare-Hollow War. This armor is a silver-plated breastplate with gold lining around the shoulders and the edges of the wrist guards.... to be continued when I actually draw one. Powers and Abilities Similar to his brother-in-law, Acheal possesses a wide variety of magic abilities that he is able to switch between in the heat of battle. Acheal mainly utilizes his own power which he calls "Hyper Mode" which allows him to amplify his strength and speed. The ability causes his eyes to glow bright red but quickly drains him of his stamina. The ability gives him unbelievable strength and power, allowing him to intensify his other magic abilities, but each amplification weighs heavier on him. Acheal also is a master of the Spirit Flame technique, which coats the limbs of his choice in a bright fire that burns the enemy upon contact. It can also be shot out as projectiles in small bursts. Another technique that Acheal utilizes quite often is gravity manipulation. He is able to change the gravitational pull or how gravity acts upon an object, a certain spot within a 15-foot radius, or himself. Additionally, he can create and throw miniature gravity wells that can trap opponents caught inside. This ability can also grant him "false flight." Acheal is most well known for fighting with a large battle-ax, which he often imbues with his power for more powerful and damaging swings and to create harder to dodge Spirit Flame projectiles. Intelligence Acheal is a powerful and heavy fighter. He isn't very fast, but the gravity manipulation does help him increase his speed and aid him in closing the gap between himself and his opponent. Because Acheal's main power focuses on power and overwhelming his opponent, the admiral intends to end his fights as quickly as possible. Consequently, it is much more difficult for Acheal to fight opponents with more stamina than him and those that can outlast his barrage of power. Trivia * Acheal's favorite color is grey/silver. * Though most fighters in the Nightmarian Army have to rise through the ranks, it was Kanari's idea of letting him skip to General and ultimately Admiral. ** It wasn't until Acheal became an Admiral that he was recognized by the citizens of the realm. * Acheal's energetic behavior is often the only thing most people will see of him and he rarely ever shows any negative emotion. ** This limit he has established subsequently developed into minute depression and sometimes extremely asocial behavior. Rage, oftentimes, is the element of his undoing. * Acheal's favorite food is spaghetti and meatballs. His favorite snack is gumdrops. And his favorite drink is pink lemonade. * His hobbies include playing, running, fighting, and telling jokes. Quotes * (To Gregory, Goldy, and Gummy) "Come now, my loves! We have things to do, places to see, and butts to kick! Make sure that you're keeping up with your training or I'll sneak up on you and scare you! * (To Nayah) "Nabi, there is nothing I wouldn't do for you... nothing at all. You are the light of my life and I would sacrifice everything to remain with you. * (To Kanari) "Hah! Should I address you as Your Sisterness now? Hahaha!" * (To Jack) "Oohh, I love you, brother! You're my family as much as Kanari is!" * (To Shutai) "My precious nephew, my baby boy!! I love you so much, you know I do!!" Category:Nightmare Category:Nightmarian